le conte des deux anges pour noël
by vivi-chan winner
Summary: Petite fic pour noël. Duo reçoit un cadeau un peu spécial de la part de l'une de ses amies


  
auteur : vivi-chan winner  
  
E-mail : vivi-chan winner@aol.com  
  
Genre : Bah, franchement j'sais pas^_^. J'dirais 1 ptit peu U. A vu que Meiran et en vie. Et Yaoi. Et à vous de voir paske moi j'en sais rien!lol!   
  
couple : Heero& Duo;Trowa&Quatre et Wufei&Meiran  
  
Disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pas à moi ! Ci pô zuste!ouiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!  
  
Notes : *...* = pensées des persos, paroles du narrateur, (...) intervention de moi. Alors l'histoire est en 2 partie. Une partie pour la fic et une autre partie, a l'intérieur de la fic ou il y a la lecture du conte.  
(Vous avez tous suivi ? ^_^.)  
  
  
  
**_LE CONTE DES DEUX ANGES POUR NOËL_**  
  
  
  
********Planque des G-boys, 24 décembre à 23 h 30, Paris. **********  
  
  
-Et maintenant il est l'heure d'ouvrir le dernier cadeau !!!! _S'enthousiasma Duo._  
  
-Dans ce cas ne nous fait pas languir et ouvre le tout de suite. Dit_ Trowa en enlaçant son Quat-chan chéri._  
  
-Oh ! Un livre !  
  
-Ce n'est pas un livre c'est un conte. _Lui fit remarquer Quatre en se blottissant un peu plus contre le torse musclé de son amant._  
  
-Est-ce celui qu'une jeune fille au cheveux court et brun a laissé sur ton lit ? _Lui demanda Trowa._  
  
-C'est exact.  
  
-Un conte ?* Brune au cheveux court je suppose que c'est d'Hilde dont il parle. Elle est malade de m'avoir offert un livre ! A place de m'offrir quelque chose d'utile comme... j'sais pas moi mais quelque chose d'autre qu'un livre !!! Ca sert à rien un livre !!! Il a été écrit par elle ?! J'en doute ! Alors il a quoi de spécial ce bouquin ? * Et en quoi c'est quelque chose de spéciale mon p'tit Kitty cat ?  
  
-Tous simplement parce que les héros de celui-ci portent nos prénoms ! _Lui répondit Quatre qui compris que Duo avait deviné dont parlait Trowa._  
  
-C'est une blague ? _Demanda Heero au jeune arabe._  
  
-Absolument pas Heero ! Vous voulez que je vous le lise ou pas ?  
  
-Viii!!!!!!! _Dit Duo très enthousiaste._  
  
-Chéri ?  
  
-Oui, Trowa ?  
  
-Dépêche toi de nous le lire, pour qu'il sache de quoi parle son cadeau !  
  
-Oui, _répondit Quatre en rougissant un peu._  
  
-J'espère que se sera pas une histoire débile avec une princesse à la Reléchose !! _Grogna Wufei._  
  
-Pour le savoir il faut que tu laisse Cat-chou nous le raconter namour. _Lui lança sa très chère femme._  
  
-Viii, écoute ce que te dit Meiran, Wuffinou !!!  
  
-Maxwell et si tu t'asseyais sur les genoux de ton Hee-chan et me foutait la paix ? _Dit-il en serrant plus contre lui son épouse qui était sur ses genoux._  
  
-Messant, bon vas y Quatre on t'écoute.  
  
- Merci.  
  
  
«  
  
  
  
  
Conte de deux anges à Noël :  
  
  
  
  
_Il était une fois un beau et courageux prince qui depuis sa naissance n'était vouée qu'a conquérir le monde entier. Pour cela il avait appris toutes les formes de combat. Il était le soldat parfait, celui qu'on disait Prince aux yeux d'acier, il était le prince Heero Yui. Mais tout ceci n'était que « qu'en dira t'on » car en réalité, et ceci seul les personnes les plus proches du Prince, comme le descendant du Duc Barton, Trowa ; celui du Comte Winner, Quatre ; ainsi que l'héritier du clan Chang, Wufei et son épouse le savaient. Le prince Heero était une personne très attachante et protectrice qui ne laissait personne faire du mal à ses amis. Peu de personne pouvait se vanter de faire partie des proches du prince car il disait ce qu'il pensait, peu importe la personne ou son rang social il était toujours franc. Ce qui valut bien des fois des menaces de guerre à sa famille. Mais son père le Roi Odin, était fier de son fils car il avait tous les atouts pour devenir un bon monarque. Il était fort, les mérites de sa musculature n'était plus à prouver tant elle avait fait ses preuves, que ce soit par des combats ou par les messes basses de jeune fille, comme garçon, dès qu'il passait devant eux. Il était respecté, en effet tout le monde craignait de le mettre en colère, de peur de recevoir l'un de ses super-regard-de-la-mort-qui-glace-ton-sang-et-qui-te-tue-sur-place. Mais il était aussi et surtout aimé, tout d'abord pour sa grande beauté qui était reconnu même chez ses ennemis. Il avait un corps musclé parfaitement taillé de la tête au pied en n'omettant sûrement pas un magnifique postérieur minutieusement musclé, de magnifiques yeux cobalt tel un océan inaccessible à quiconque ne fait pas partit de ses profondeurs le tout revêtu de cheveux brun en bataille et d'une peau halée presque dorée.  
  
Le prince fera 18 ans, aujourd'hui, ce 24 décembre à minuit précisément. Ce soir aura lieu le bal qui lui permettra de choisir une épouse. Qui sera présent au bal ? il l'ignorait et ceci ne l'intéressait point. Il ne souhaitait pas se marier et encore moins avec l'une de ces princesses, toute de rose vêtu et s'évanouissant au premier regard qu'il daignait leur accorder, non ça il ne le voulait pas. Heero ne voulait pas d'une greluche comme la princesse du royaume de Sank, qui le harcelait depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur de faire sa connaissance. Le bal n'était que dans quelques heures et Heero se préparait physiquement, cela va de soit avec son costume de cérémonie bleu, mais aussi, moralement car rien qu'a l'idée de voir Réléna Peacecraft, princesse de Sank, cela lui donnait une migraine affreuse. De plus il avait eu ouï dire que le prince du royaume de Deathscythe allait être présent. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontrer car il avait fait ses études en Amérique, mais ce soir il pourra enfin le rencontrer, ce qui l'enjouait car Quatre qui le connaissait bien, lui avait souvent vanté ses mérites. En parlant de Quatre, Heero se demandait de plus en plus si lui et Trowa n'avait pas l'intention de se dévoiler aux yeux de tous, car ils se fréquentaient depuis quelques temps déjà et il voyait bien que depuis plusieurs jours ils ne se faisaient plus aussi discrets bien que cela ne l'incommode pas trop car lui aussi s'était déjà surpris à regarder de façon très « intense » Milliardo Peacecraft, frère ainé de la princesse Réléna, mais son total opposé. La fête n'était plus très loin, tout était déjà près, mais chaque domestique revoyait toute la décoration du Wing Palace, car tout devait être parfait pour le bal. Les ducs et comte Barton et Winner, le chef du clan Chang ainsi que le roi Maxwell et leurs héritiers devaient arriver en avance car il devait parler affaire avec le roi Odin. Tous ne devait plus tarder. Le prince Heero descendit donc les marches du somptueux escalier qui menait à ses appartements pour se diriger vers la salle du trône, où se trouvait son père._  
-Prends place Heero, on vient de me prévenir que le Roi Solo et son fils viennent d'arriver.  
  
-Bien _dit-il tous simplement_. Puis-je vous posez une question Père ?  
  
-Bien sûr fils.  
  
-A quoi ressemble le prince Duo ? Il s'agît du meilleur ami de Quatre alors il m'en a souvent parler mais bien qu'ayant déjà vu des tableaux du Roi Solo, je n'en ai jamais vu de son fils.  
  
-Je t'avoue que le roi Solo, m'a conté hier que son fils lui avait demandé la même chose te concernant et vais te répondre la même chose que ce dernier a répondu à son fils : "Tu verras bien". _Lui répondit-il en souriant._  
  
-Hn.  
  
**********POV Heero.**********  
  
*Je me demande qu'elle genre de personne est-ce ? Pour être un ami de Quatre, il doit être une bonne personne. Quatre m'a juste dit qu'il me plairait, mais n'a fait aucun commentaire sur son physique ou ses qualités à part qu'il est formidable. D'un autre côté, tout le monde est formidable aux yeux de Quatre, il ne voit que le bon côté des gens. Mais je l'admire beaucoup car c'est une personne qui n'a pas peur de montrer ses faiblesses et il les assume aussi. En plus il a un physique tout à son honneur. Il est capable de faire céder quiconque et de le mettre de son côté, c'est un stratège et un fin tacticien.   
Tiens un valet arrive ils vont entrer et... OH ! Kami-sama, une longue natte, des yeux améthyste, un corp parfait moulé dans une tenue de cérémonie rouge et noir avec un crucifix argenté. C'est tout simplement un ange. Je n'arrive plus à détacher mon regard de ses perles améthystes et lui de mon océan cobalt. Mon père fait les présentations il va falloir que mes réflexions prennent fin.  
  
**********Fin POV********  
  
-Heero, voici le roi Solo et son fils, le prince Duo.  
  
-Roi Solo, Prince Duo c'est un honneur pour moi que de pouvoir faire votre connaissance._ Dit-il en faisant les civilités de rigueur sans lâcher le prince Duo du regard.  
_  
-L'honneur et pour nous très cher.  
  
-Mon fils à raison prince Heero, vous êtes digne de votre père.  
  
-Je m'y emploi le plus possible !  
  
-Heero, le Duc Barton, le comte Winner et Maître Chang viennent d'arriver. Pourrais-tu mener Duo avec toi et les prévenir que le roi Solo et moi-même allons les recevoir et que les présentations entre leurs descendants et le prince aura lieu avant le bal.  
  
-Bien. Prince Duo _dit-il en se poussant sur le côté pour que ce dernier ouvre la marche._  
  
-Je n'en ferais rien ! A vous l'honneur prince Heero.  
  
-Dans ce cas veuillez me suivre.  
  
-Avec plaisir.   
  
***************POV Duo***********  
  
Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui. Il est si beau et en plus il a un corps de rêve, sans parler de ses yeux, deux océans cobalt, voulant se montrer froid et dur mais qui j'en suis sûr sont doux et chaleureux pour toute personne faisant partie de sa vie. Voudrais-je en faire partie ? Oui, je crois en plus ce costume de cérémonie bleu lui scié parfaitement. Avec tout ce que j'ai entendu sur lui, je m'en été fait une certaine idée, qui quand j'avais appris que c'était un ami de Quatre avait été remise en question. Mais-là ! Plus de doute, il est tellement différent de ce que je m'imaginais. Tiens on arrive auprès des autres il va falloir que je cesse ma contemplation de mon ange et non de grès.  
  
*************Fin POV*********  
  
-Trowa, Wufei, Meiran je vous présente le prince Duo. Prince je vous présente le fils du Duc Barton, Trowa l'héritier du clan Chang, Wufei ainsi que son épouse Meiran.  
  
-Miss Meiran _dit-il en lui baisant la main _c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer et vous aussi messieurs. Dit-il_ à l'encontre de Trowa et Wufei._  
  
-Le plaisir et partagé prince Duo. _Lui répondit Meiran._  
  
-Je vous en remercie, Quatre c'est un plaisir de te revoir.  
  
-Plaisir partager mon cher Duo. Comment se porte Miss Hilde ?  
  
-Très bien depuis qu'elle a accepté la mort de sa mère.  
  
*Hilde serait-ce sa prétendante, non je ne veux pas, cette douleur dans mon coeur et trop grande et pourquoi est-elle apparue ? De toute manière que ce soit sa prétendante ou pas cela ne me regarde pas, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette douleur dans ma poitrine ne cesse de s'accroître ? Je veux savoir, j'ignore pour quoi mais j'en ai besoin.*  
  
-Puis-je me permettre de vous demander qui est Miss Hilde ? Demanda_ le prince Heero d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne le voulut, ce qui lui attira les regards et sourires moqueurs de ses amis._  
  
-Bien sûr Prince Heero, il s'agît de Miss Hilde Shbeiker Maxwell, ma soeur par alliance.  
  
-Désolé pour votre marâtre. _Dit-il avec un ton plus doux_.*Quel soulagement, quand j'ai entendu son nom j'ai crû qu'il était marié.*  
  
-Merci vos condoléances me vont droit au coeur mon prince.   
  
*************POV Duo****************  
  
Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'ai descellé en lui quand j'ai parlé d'Hilde et une pointe de tristesse qui a voilé ses yeux quand j'ai dit son nom, mais aussi un grand soulagement quand j'ai dit qui elle était. Cela m'emplit de joie. Je suis sûr que celui dont m'a parlé la fée, est le prince Heero. Car je suis certain que ce bonheur que j'éprouve et cette douleur, qui c'est emparée de moi lorsqu'il m'a demandé qui était Hilde avec cette voix si froide, sont dû à l'amour. Nous échangeons encore quelques paroles, mais très vite un laquais viens nous avertir que les invités du bal commence a arriver et que nous devons nous rendre à la salle de réception. Dix minutes plus tard, le bal commence et un bonbon rose, plus communément appelé Princesse Réléna, viens de se scotché à mon beau prince et lui a pris la danse d'ouverture ainsi que les suivantes. Et la douleur que j'éprouve devient ingérable, mon coeur à mal, il souffre. Souffre de la voir se collé à lui et que lui ne la repousse pas. Et puis comment ose-t-elle se collé à lui de cette manière ? Ne sait-elle pas qu'il n'est point préférable de toucher aux biens de Shinigami, surtout quand ce bien se trouve être son âme-soeur. Je commence a étouffer. Il faut que je sorte d'ici sinon mon coeur risque bien de se retrouver tout ensanglanté. Ce jardin est beau ! On a beau dire que tous les jardins royaux sont beaux, c'est faut ! Certains sont tellement emplis de fleurs qu'ils en deviennent repoussants. Par contre celui-là est bien organisé et a une variété impressionnante de fleur. Tiens il y même des orchidées, elle me fond pensé à... Heero.  
  
************Fin POV**************  
  
  
  
*************POV Heero***********  
  
Comme je m'en doutais Miss Réléna m'a collée depuis le début du bal, si elle croit que je vais l'épouser, elle se trompe. Quand elle est apparue et qu'elle m'a attrapé le bras, j'ai crû voir dans les améthystes de Duo de la colère et j'ai sourit intérieurement, il nous regarde danser depuis tout à l'heure et a refuser toutes les invitations, il se contente de regarder les autres invités danser, comme j'aimerais être en sa compagnie au lieu de devoir écouter les bavardages incessants de Réléna, elle est gentille mais fatigante. Avant que le bal commence Duo, Trowa Wufei, Meiran, Quatre et moi avons beaucoup parlé, et Duo s'est fait accepté par Trowa et Wufei quand à Meiran il a suffit que tu lui dises que tu aimais l'art pour qu'elle t'adore à tout jamais. Wufei et Meiran s'aiment énormément, même s'ils se disputent souvent, pour prouver lequel des deux et le plus digne héritier de leur clan, l'héritier du clan Chang ou celui du clan Long. Mais quand il dansent comme ils le font à cet instant, on dirait que leur amour les rend invincible et qu'il sont heureux. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais Trowa et Quatre dansent ensemble eux aussi. Un courant d'air parvint jusqu'à moi, Duo a ouvert la porte fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin, tu te retournes et remarque que je te regarde alors tu me souris, mon dieu je n'avais jamais vu un sourire aussi triste mais en même temps aussi beau de ma vie. Je veux savoir pourquoi cette tristesse, je m'excuse donc auprès de Réléna et sors rejoindre Duo.  
  
************Fin POV*************  
  
Dans le jardin.  
  
-Prince Duo que faites vous seul ici ? Demanda_ Heero qui vint s'asseoir sur le banc près du Prince._  
  
-De grâce, laissait de côté les "prince".  
  
-Avec plaisir si vous en faites de même.  
  
-Se serait un honneur, Heero.  
  
-Alors Duo que faite vous ici ?  
  
-Je réfléchissait. Heero croyez vous aux fées ?  
  
-Pourquoi cette question ?  
  
-En allant en Amérique avec mon père, j'ai rencontré une fée, comme je pleurais de m'être perdu, elle sécha mes larmes et me révéla en prime un peu de mon futur. Elle me prédit qu'un jour je rencontrerai la personne que j'aimerai toute ma vie durant, et que lorsque je la rencontrerai je saurais dès le premier regard que c'est avec elle que je passerai le reste de ma vie. Et voulez vous que je vous dise ? J'ai enfin rencontrer cette personne, mais malheureusement, elle doit ce soir choisir la femme qu'elle épousera. _Sans aucune autre parole le prince Duo se redirigea vers la salle de Bal. Le prince Heero lui resta a contempler son jardin, se remémorant le discours de son beau prince un petit sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce que les douze coups de minuit sonne et annonce par la même occasion le moment ou le prince devait annoncer l'élue de son coeur.  
_  
-Cher fils dit le roi Odin à Heero il est temps de nous dévoiler le nom de la jeune fille qui a réussi a jeter son dévolu sur vous.  
  
_A ce moment Heero regarda Duo puis à tour de rôle son Père et toute l'assemblée devant lui puis de nouveau Duo et là il vit clairement passé dans les beaux yeux améthystes du prince à la natte, un voile de tristesse. Il décida à cet instant précis de prendre son père en aparté, ce qui fît réagir un peu plus l'assemblée. _  
* Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Pourquoi m'a t-il regardé ? Et pourquoi ce sourire est t-il naquît sur ses lèvres à ce moment-là ? Serait-ce possible que... non c'est impossible ! Je dois sûrement prendre mes illusions pour la réalité. C'est impossible qu'il le soit lui aussi !*  
_Sur les quelques pensées du prince Duo, le roi Odin et son fils réapparurent et le prince prit la parole._  
  
-Je vous remercie à tous d'avoir assister à ce bal, et vous présente celle que j'ai choisi pour épouse._ A ces mots toutes les jeunes filles arrêtèrent de respirer et le prince Duo s'apprêta à partir_. Il s'agît du prince Duo.   
  
_Heero se servit du fait que toute la foule soit surprise pour s'avancer vers l'élu de son coeur._  
  
-Prince Duo, acceptez-vous ma demande ? _Lui demanda le prince Heero en s'agenouillant devant lui et en lui tendant sa main gauche.  
_  
-Cela serait pour moi un immense plaisir prince Heero. Lui répondit-il en lui donnant sa main tout en souriant de toutes ses dents et _laissant perlé une larme sur ses joues aussi blanches que la porcelaine. Larme que Heero se hâta d'essuyer en disant :_  
  
-Je vous aime prince Duo.  
  
-Je vous aime aussi prince Heero.  
_  
Deux jours plus tard le Wing royaume célébrait les noces des Princes Heero et Duo et celle du Duc Trowa et du comte Quatre et deux ans plus tard, en ce même jour de Noël Miss Meiran mit au monde une petite-fille nommé Olivia mais plus communément appelée Vivi-chan. A partir de ce jour l' histoire fût conter dans tous les royaumes sous le nom du conte des deux anges._  
  
FIN»  
  
  
-Alors qu'en avait vous pensé ? _Demanda Quatre en s'échappant un peu de l'étreinte de son amant._  
  
-Où est le téléphone Quat-chéri ?   
  
-Juste derrière toi, Duo.  
  
-Eh ! Duo-chou, remercie Hilde aussi de ma part.  
  
-Oki Mei-chan. Quelqu'un à un autre message à transmettre ?  
  
-Je ne suis pas un prince !  
  
-Et notre enfant sera un mâle !  
  
-Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que se sera une fille ! Et puis fille ou garçon où est la différence pour toi ? Après tout on doit aimer notre enfant peu importe son sexe, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Oui, mais si c'est une fille je risque de mourir deux fois plus vite.  
  
-Bah voy... oulala  
  
-Meiran ?  
  
-Je vient de perdre les os !  
  
- J'appellerai Hilde plus tard de l'hôpital ! On y va Let's go !  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A l'hôpital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_Duo, Heero, Quatre et Trowa étaient assis sur les fauteuils de la salle d'attente attendant que Wufei revienne._  
  
-Hilde arrive bientôt ?  
  
-Oui, Hee-chan chéri. Elle est contente que le conte nous aie plus !! Et elle a dit que si t'avais un problème avec le fait que tu soit un prince charmant ça veut dire que tu ne te rends pas compte à qu'elle point je t'aime et que tu es important pour moi ! (-Vivi-chan : p'tit menteur c'est même pas se kel a dit ! -Duo : I run I hide but I never lie, j'déforme juste un peu la vérité quand c'est à mon avantage ! ^_^. - Bah voyons ! moi j'appelle ça du mensonge ! -Duo : toi tu vois pas les choses comme moi!-Vivi-chan : ouais bon, je retourne à ma fic ! menteur!-Duo : messante!snif)  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Heero ?  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Fille ou garçon ?  
  
-un...  
  
-C'est une fille. _A l'entente de cette voix tant connue, toutes les têtes se levèrent vers elle._  
  
-Wu c'est une fille ! Chouette une woufinette!^_^  
  
-Comme tu le dis Maxwell !  
  
-Et comment elle est ? Comment se nomme t'elle ?  
  
-Elle s'appelle Olivia, elle est brune aux yeux marrons comme sa mère ! Elle pèse 3 kg 550 pour 50 cm !  
  
-Et est-ce qu'elle est belle ?  
  
-Yui il s'agît de ma fille donc oui elle est belle, elle a de toutes petites mains et des pieds tous aussi petit ! Elle a l'air tellement fragile que quand je l'ai vu je me suis demandé comment je ferai pour pas la briser en la prenant. Après tout je suis un ex-pilote de Gundam et elle est un bébé et...  
  
-Et rien du tout Wufei, Olivia aura le meilleur père dont elle pouvait rêver et une mère toute aussi magnifique.  
  
-Merci Quatre. J'espère que tu as raison !  
  
-De rien. Et je sais que j'ai raison, mon don me l'a dit. Olivia aura une vie splendide et sera entourée de toutes les personnes qui l'aime, elle aura une merveilleuse enfance que nous n'avons jamais eu. Ainsi qu'une belle vie emplie de joie et d'amour.  
  
-J'espère.  
  
-Allez Let's go see Meiran and vivi-chan !!!!  
  
  
_Depuis ce jour du 25 décembre 198 ac, les ex-terroriste, pilotes de gundam, vécurent heureux entre le bonheur de pouvoir pouponner la petite Olivia Chang et la joie de pouvoir la voir grandir dans un monde de paix._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
Vivi-chan : Mon dieux c'est la one-shot le plus long que j'ai jamais fait !  
Wufei : Quand on est fainéante !  
Duo : La ferme Wuffy soit gentil elle t'as fait avoir 1 fille.  
Wufei : La belle affaire elle s'appelle Olivia.  
Vivi-chan : Eh ! T'as quoi contre ce prénom !!!! c'est très bô Olivia !  
Wufei : Ouais ça m'étonne pas que tu dises ça !  
Vivi-chan : Et pourquoi ?  
Wufei : On se demande ?!  
Quatre : Ca suffit vous deux ! Vivi-chan, c'est normal que tu aimes ce prénom ! Et Wufei a le droit de ne pas l'aimer alors arrêter de vous disputer.  
Vivi-chan : Oki doki namour.  
Wufei : Hn.  
Vivi-chan : Oh ! j'allais presque oubliez, review please!!!!!!!!!^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
